


Where souls disappear

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock esta contrariado ante los sueños inquietantes que ha comenzado a tener.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where souls disappear

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, éstos son obra de Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle y en su versión moderna de Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat y la BBC, lo único mío es la historia sin ánimos de lucro.
> 
> Este fanfic participa en el reto "221B el Musical" del foro I am sherlocked.
> 
> La canción en la que está basado es en "In your room" de Depeche Mode, mi canción favorita de éste grupo

Estaba en una habitación alumbrada por la débil luz de un foco, parado completamente desnudo contra la pared, con los brazos a los lados sostenidos de unos grilletes, nunca antes se había sentido tan vulnerable, no sabía como había llegado hasta ahí, Sherlock tenía miedo, ¿pero a que? ¿y por qué estaba así? 

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un hombre vestido de militar entró, con rostro serio y enérgico, con mirada penetrante camino hasta él, John se veía imponente y amenazador, Sherlock estaba intimidado, el rubio tomó el pene del detective y lo apretó un poco haciendo que este gimiera.

Sherlock despertó de golpe empapado en sudor y con una dolorosa erección respirando con dificultad, le llevó algunos minutos poder controlarse, había sido un sueño perturbador y no entendía porque lo había excitado tanto, decidió salir de la cama y tomar un baño, se sentía culpable y sucio, no le parecía correcto haber soñado con John de esa manera.

Al salir del baño escuchó a John en la cocina.

– ¿Quieres un Té? –le gritó el doctor.

– Si por favor.

Cuando Sherlock entró en la cocina no se sentía con el valor de mirar a su amigo a la cara, pensaba que si lo hacía el rubio adivinaría su sueño, si fuera un Holmes tal vez, pero John no tenía esa clase de poder, aún así no se sentía digno, tomó su té lentamente con la mirada en la mesa, dándole vueltas al sueño que acababa de tener, solo era un sueño pero lo había dejado muy alterado, John estaba acostumbrado a que en ocasiones Sherlock lo ignorara, era un genio y su cabeza tenía cosas mucho más importantes en que pensar, suspiró y se despidió aunque sabía que éste no le contestaría.

Poco antes de salir de la clínica John recibió un mensaje de Sherlock, lo necesitaba en Old Street el propietario de una cafetería había sido encontrado muerto dentro de su local, todo apuntaba a un suicidio pero el detective no estaba de acuerdo.

A la media noche se descubrió que una de las meseras del lugar había puesto cianuro en la mezcla de tés que el dueño usaba para su consumo personal, él era veinte años más grande que la chica pero mantenían en secreto una relación amorosa, cuando ella se enteró de que su jefe estaba realmente enamorado de ella y por lo tanto la había puesto en su testamento dejándole todo decidió asesinarlo, haciéndolo parecer como si de un suicidio se tratara, el veneno resultaba difícil de detectar y tenía un aroma a almendras y el Señor Bellamy gustaba de tomar su té con leche de almendras. 

❀❀❀

Sherlock volvía a verse desnudo con las manos por encima de su cabeza amarradas a una viga del techo, estando el Capitán Watson frente a él, su mirada lo hipnotizaba y atemorizaba, John lo rodeo para observarlo desde varios ángulos, cuando volvió frente a él se quitó el cinturón, regresó a su espalda y comenzó a azotarlo, la piel le ardía, los merecía pero no sabía porque, no gritaba, solo se quejaba en voz baja y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

Con un quejido se despertó, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y sabía que no eran por el dolor que se suponía debía sentir, había sido demasiado real, se acomodó en posición fetal y trató de calmarse.

Esperó hasta escuchar que John salió a trabajar, no se sentía con ánimos de topárselo en ese momento, fue a caminar a Kew Garden y entró al invernadero, uno de sus lugares favoritos para pensar, necesitaba analizar lo que le estaba pasando, eran sueños si, pero ¿porque los estaba teniendo?, ¿qué significaban? ¿y porque le estaban afectando tanto? No podía borrarlos ni dejarlos pasar, de verdad habían movido algo en su interior.

En cuanto regresó a Baker se encerró en su habitación, escucho a John llegar, éste le tocó la puerta para saber si se encontraba bien, dando como respuesta un escueto “si”, el rubio no insistió pues sabía que el detective no le iba a contestar, una vez que supo que John estaba en su recámara salió, no podía permanecer acostado o terminaría por dormirse y lo último que quería era hacer eso precisamente, así que fue a la cocina y trató de concentrarse en uno de sus experimentos, “tratar” era la palabra clave.

❀❀❀

El sueño lo había vencido en el sillón, llevaba cerca de tres días sin dormir y su cuerpo no pudo más, esa noche como las anteriores volvió a verse desnudo, estaba sentado en el piso con las manos amarradas a la espalda, el Capitán estaba frente a él con ese traje militar que tanto lo intimidaba y excitaba, se agachó hasta él tomando su cabeza y jalándolo del cabello hacia atrás, besando y mordiendo su cuello con furia mientras Sherlock gemía, dolía un poco pero le gustaba, se acercó a su boca y lo beso con pasión, sabía que estaba erecto y quería que John lo tocara, en ese momento despertó.

Se sentó en el sillón llevando la cabeza entre sus rodillas y poniendo sus manos detrás de ésta, seguía sin poder explicarse lo que estaba sucediendo, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que sintió la mano de John en su hombro.

– Vaya, me empezaba a angustiar, llevo varios minutos hablándote –dijo el doctor cuando Sherlock lo volteo a ver, tenía la mirada nublada y una expresión frágil que nunca antes le había visto– ¿estas bien? –preguntó con preocupación.

– Si, necesito un baño –Sherlock se paró dejando a John con una opresión en el pecho.

Horas más tarde Sherlock caminaba por la sala de un lado a otro, necesitaba un caso, algo, cualquier cosa, incluso la búsqueda de un niño perdido en un centro comercial sonaba atractivo, no tenía opción se rebajaría a hablarle a su hermano.

Mycroft se sorprendió cuando recibió la llamada de Sherlock preguntándole por algún caso en el que necesitara su ayuda, nunca antes había pasado eso, Sherlock siempre rechazaba ayudarlo, además estaba el tono de su voz, el político sabía que algo muy malo o inquietante debía pasar en el interior de su hermano menor.

Le ofreció un par de casos que el detective pudo resolver en menos de una semana, siempre sin ayuda de John, el tenerlo cerca lo ponía mal, el pulso le temblaba y le era aún más difícil concentrarse, John comenzó a pensar que tal vez ya no le agradaba, sabía que no podía corresponderle, aceptaba eso pero el que ahora sintiera su rechazo lo estaba deprimiendo.

❀❀❀

Sherlock llevaba más de dos semanas en las que no dejaba de tener esos inquietantes sueños, estaba distraído, tanto que hasta Anderson notó una pista que el detective no, lo peor fue cuando le dio la razón al forense dejando a todos con la boca abierta, en esa ocasión iba acompañado de John, no encontrando ningún pretexto para evitar que fuera con él, éste lo tomó del brazo y lo observó deseando tener el poder deductivo de Sherlock, el detective se disculpó y salió del lugar.

Una hora más tarde John encaró a Sherlock en la cocina. 

– De una vez por todas dime que está pasando.

– ¿Pasando? ¿sobre qué? 

– No te hagas el tonto, apenas si me volteas a ver, con dificultad me diriges la palabra, estas muy distraído y hoy le diste la razón a Anderson, ¡a Anderson!, así que no me digas que no está pasando nada, ¿estas enfermo? ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

– Todo está bien John.

– ¿Ya no te agrado? ¿dije algo que te molestara? ¿quieres que me vaya? –preguntó con temor.

– No digas tonterías.

– Entonces dime ¿qué está pasando? Sherlock…

– Ya te dije que no pasa nada –el detective dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su habitación.

– No, no me vas a dejar aquí sin darme una explicación –dijo el rubio cortándole el paso.

– Estoy cansado John, necesito dormir.

Y era cierto, realmente se veía cansado, John no insistió y lo dejo seguir su camino.

Sherlock se tumbó en su cama, estaba agotado ya no le importaba lo que fuera a soñar, en esa ocasión pensaba dejarse llevar.

Su sueño fue un poco diferente, estaba desnudo pero en ésta ocasión era en su cama con las manos amarradas a la cabecera, John frente a él con su traje de militar como siempre, pero por primera vez Sherlock habló.

– Haz lo que quieras, ya no puedo ni quiero seguirme resistiendo, soy tuyo, solo tuyo, siempre lo he sido pero he estado lo suficientemente ciego como para no darme cuenta.

La mirada de John cambió de enérgica a una suave esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, Sherlock observaba maravillado cada movimiento suyo, cuando terminó se acercó a la cama y desató al detective.

Se besaron con ternura, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo como si se tratara de la cosa más delicada, ambos temblaban, los labios de John recorrieron todo el cuerpo de Sherlock haciéndolo gemir, su lengua jugueteaba con el miembro del detective, éste entre suspiros pronunciaba su nombre, lo preparó con suavidad y cuando sintió que estaba listo entro en él haciendo movimientos lentos y tortuosos mientras lo masturbaba al compas de sus estocadas para pasar después a movimientos más rápidos y necesitados, hasta que ambos se corrieron con un grito de placer, al terminar John habló.

– Entonces ¿hombres?

El cerebro de Sherlock dio un vuelco recordando la plática que tuvo con John un mes atrás, estaban en la sala y debido a un caso hablaban sobre las relaciones de pareja.

– Y tú, ¿haz tenido alguna pareja?

– ¿Qué relevancia puede tener eso?

– Somos amigos y no sé gran cosa sobre ti, no sé si en alguna ocasión te haz enamorado, o si haz tenido novia o novio, vamos ni siquiera sé si te gustan las mujeres o los hombres –dijo con desesperación, llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de Sherlock y no sabía si tenía alguna oportunidad.

Sherlock lo observó por unos segundos y notó que su amigo estaba nervioso, al parecer después de varias horas se atrevía a preguntar lo que realmente le interesaba saber.

– ¿Y por qué quieres saber eso?

– Sabes bien el porque –contestó en voz baja, derrotado y sonrojado, estaba seguro que en esos momentos Sherlock podía deducirlo.

El pelinegro no contestó, solo se giró y empezó a tocar su violín, dando por concluida su conversación.

Curiosamente despertó con una sonrisa, al fin sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, se estaba reprimiendo y su cerebro lo castigaba por ello, estaba enamorado de John.

Entró a la cocina sintiéndose más ligero que nunca, John estaba sentado en la mesa con un té en las manos, no volteo a verlo hasta que escucho a Sherlock pronunciar su nombre, haciendo que la piel se le erizara. 

– Si y hombres –dijo el Detective con una sonrisa.

– No entiendo –contestó el rubio confundido y admirando a su compañero, se veía hermoso y más joven, precia que le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

– Con respecto a lo que me preguntaste la otra noche en la sala.

John recordó y observó sorprendido al detective.

– Así que hombres ¿eh? –Sherlock asintió con un movimiento de cabeza- y también te haz enamorado.

– Solo una vez.

– ¿De quien? 

– De ti.

Los ojos de John brillaron y no pudo evitar sonreír.


End file.
